


Foolproof Method

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Musical Earworms, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful how you discard your earworms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolproof Method

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #23 (Earworm) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Earworm. We've all had music get stuck in our heads. Now do the same to a character in your story.

John regretted his decision almost immediately.

Nick, one of his mates from the clinic, had offered to give John a ride back to Baker Street from the pub. It had been a long day and he was too shagged to walk, so John took him up on it, thinking it much more preferable than spending money on a cab.

Now he wished he had.

Not that Nick was a bad bloke or anything. It's just that (as a screaming Nick was now explaining over the blaring music) Nick's brain had been infected by a nasty earworm all day, and his foolproof antibiotic was blasting the offending tune at a rather high volume. Singing it at the top of one's lungs was also recommended.

John thanked God that he would be home soon, but he had a sinking feeling that the pernicious earworm was not destroyed but merely transferred...

 

Two days later at a crime scene, Greg surreptitiously sidled over to John and politely asked, "Is there a reason why you've been quietly singing 'Gettin' Jiggy With It' to yourself for the past fifteen minutes?"

"Don't bloody ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.


End file.
